cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mykelti Williamson
Mykelti Williamson (1960 - ) Film deaths *''Miracle Mile'' (1988) [Wilson]: Mortally wounded in a shoot-out with police; he dies shortly afterwards while taking to Anthony Edwards and Mare Winningham. *''The First Power'' (1990) [Det. Oliver Franklin]: Trampled to death by a horse in the park. (Thanks to Michael and Killermans) *''Forrest Gump (1994)'' [Private Benjamin "Bubba" Buford Blue]: Shot in the stomach (off-screen) in combat in Vietnam; he dies in Tom Hanks's arms after Tom tries to carry him to safety. *''Soul of the Game'' (1996) [Josh Gibson]: Dies (off-screen) of a stroke. (Thanks to Michael) *''Lucky Number Slevin'' (2006) [Sloe]: Shot to death, along with Dorian Missick, by Bruce Willis in an elevator. (The shooting is off-screen in the actual movie, but is shown in a deleted scene in the US DVD.) (Thanks to ND, John and Eric) *''The Final Destination (2009)'' [George Lanter]: Hit by an ambulance as Mykelti and Bobby Campo are leaving the hospital. (In Bobby's initial premonition at the racetrack, he is burned to death, along with Shantel VanSanten, by a blast of flame.) (Thanks to Auber and Joshua) *[[Black Dynamite (2009)|''Black Dynamite (2009)]] [''Chicago Wind]: Killed in an explosion in the car crash and fall off the cliff. (Played for comic effect) *''The Purge: Election Year (2016)'' [Joe Dixon]: Succumbed to his wounds while defending some Hostages from Christopher James Baker, killing him, but being being mortally wounded by him, he dies while talking to Elizabeth Mitchell, Betty Gabriel and Joseph Julian Soria. *''Don't Let Go'' (2019) [Bobby]: Shot to death by David Oyelowo as Mykelti was about to kill David's niece Storm Reid. (Future Mykelti disappear as he was about to shoot David) TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Brother's Keeper (1984)'' [Leon Jefferson]: Shot in the stomach by Martin Ferrero after being framed as a snitch by Don Johnson. *''Miami Vice: Tale of the Goat (1985) '''Romulus ''Hit in the back with a pickaxe by Little Coco. *The Fugitive: Thanatos (2001)' ''Philip Gerard: Shot by Dennis Boutsikaris. Noteworthy connections *Ex-Mr. Olivia Brown Category:Actors Category:1960 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Final Destination film Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David R. Ellis Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in the The Purge Movies Category:24 cast members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Actors who died in James DeMonaco Movies Category:Final Destination Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Designated Survivor Cast members Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms